


Padawan to the Rescue

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon loves tea, Qui-Gon needs a hug, Sleep Deprivation, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Jedi are humans, too. They could get exhausted, sleep deprived, so much that sometimes it becomes simply too much to bear, and they break down under the pressure.Obi-Wan experiences it from first-hand, but he's quite up to the challenge; he'd do basically anything for his master, after all.





	Padawan to the Rescue

It was the fifth day since Qui-Gon Jinn slept for the last time. He had a throbbing headache, his eyes hurt, and for some inexplicable reason he felt like crying, and this feeling didn’t want to disappear at all. It was most unfortunate when a Jedi had to report to the Council about his latest mission, but Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan, his 16-year-old Padawan who was perfectly capable of resolving this task. Qui-Gon didn’t say a single word.

For most of the time he just stared at the floor or even closed his aching, tired eyes and fought with the returning waves of a crying fit. He was successful so far but didn’t know how much longer he could do this, so he hoped that the Council would set them free soon.

“Do you have anything to add to your Padawan’s report?” asked Mace Windu, hoping that he could get at least a few words out of Qui-Gon; it was very unusual from him to be so silent, and Mace was a bit worried.

Qui-Gon just shook his head, almost hurriedly, and still didn’t speak; he didn’t even raise his head, his long hair fell into his face, concealing it from the others’ gaze. Something was obviously off with him, but Mace knew he wouldn’t get any answer if Qui-Gon wasn’t willing to give it; and right now he surely wasn’t willing.

“Fine. You may leave now” he finally said, and Qui-Gon literally escaped the room, with Obi-Wan on his tail.

 

Obi-Wan could barely follow his master’s long, fast steps as Qui-Gon almost literally ran toward their shared apartment in the Temple. The Padawan didn’t really understood what’s going on, but he knew that Qui-Gon was distressed and upset, he felt it clearly through the Force. Obi-Wan wanted to help but couldn’t if he didn’t know what was wrong exactly. He was about to ask when they reached the apartment.

Qui-Gon entered and went straight to his room, kicking off his boots on his way and tossing his robe on the nearest chair. Obi just stared as his master disappeared in his room, shutting the door behind himself.

 _Something’s definitely wrong with him..._ , Obi thought as he walked slowly into the small kitchen to prepare some tea for his troubled master, hoping it would help him to feel better.

 

As soon as Qui-Gon was alone he couldn’t choke back his tears any longer. He curled up on his bed, hugged a pillow and buried his face into it, hoping that Obi-Wan wouldn’t hear him sobbing like a child; but he was so very tired, and his head hurt relentlessly. He wanted nothing else but sleep, but it seemed like something too much to ask. No matter how exhausted he felt, he couldn’t fall asleep; nor he could stop crying, but at least it felt good.

“Master? What’s wrong?” he heard Obi-Wan asking suddenly; he didn’t even notice when the kid came in.

Qui-Gon tried to calm down at least a bit because Obi was obviously scared by the sight of his emotionally exhausted and broken down master, but he couldn’t really do that. Not especially when Obi sat down next to him and hugged him tight, trying to offer some comfort. He leaned into the hug and clung to his Padawan, sobbing freely into his shoulder. He was too tired to care anymore.

Obi felt quite out of his depth about what to do with his crying master. At least it wasn’t some kind of emotional trauma that caused this, he was just beyond exhausted by now; Obi knew that Qui-Gon hadn’t slept at all in the last few days. He needed rest desperately.

“It’s gonna be okay...” he murmured as he stroked Qui-Gon’s back and hair soothingly. “Everything’s gonna be alright... You just need to sleep for a while.”

“Yeah... I know” Qui-Gon whimpered. “But I can’t...”

“Well, would you like some tea? Perhaps it’d help you to calm down and sleep” Obi offered, and his reward was a faint, shaky smile.

“Sounds good...”

Obi fetched a cup of hot tea for his master, with a small amount of sedative in it, and stayed with him while he drank it. Soon it indeed helped, Qui-Gon stopped crying, and after giving back the cup to Obi-Wan, he curled up under his warm blanket, pulling it tight around himself.

“Thank you” he said quietly to his loyal, wonderful Padawan and managed to smile at him.

“No problem” Obi smiled back as he left the room, switching off the light on his way out. “Don’t worry about anything, just sleep, as much as you like” he suggested.

Qui-Gon accepted the advice right away; a second later he was fast asleep, still with a faint smile on his face.

 

**The End**


End file.
